Rustin Black
Rustin Black is a young man who works in a scribal shop in the city of Kingsport called The Tome and Candle. He is a also a Satyr Boy who works for Tyrus Torren to extract secrets from his clients should the person be important enough. Description Rustin has blonde hair and often wears a scruff of a beard year-round. He stands just under six feet tall and is of a slender, but well-muscled build. His parents always hoped that because he was 'touched by the sun' (the color of his hair) that he would join the Order of the Blazing Sun as a follower of Arn. Major Events *855 KR : Born *878 KR : Duran Norello offered to buy his contract from Tyrus Torren . History Born in the middle of the 850's in the city of Kingsport to a merchant family, Rustin, was the third son. He was destined to be given to a church or religious order as his older two brother would inherit the family buisness and had been given a trade to care for their needs. Rustin, however, was shipped off to the Arnans almost before he could walk. The only blonde in a family of dark-haired March-Folk, he was seen as a 'gift for Arn'. Rustin, however, had other ideas. Rustin wanted more out of life than simply serving as an acolyte or as a novice. He wanted wealth, pleasure, fame and power. Rustin was educated at the Priory of Kingsbridge from the age of 10 and then started his religious training in the faith of Arn. Within a few years, he realized that he had no real interest in the God of the Sun and there had been no revelation for him. Rustin, however, found himself attracted to other men - a concept that most in the temple of Arn frowned upon if not openly shunned. As a young man of minimal income, Rustin had very few options in his life. He was getting an education which he could put to some use in the service of a noble house or wealthy merchant. Arcane magic was suggested to him by his masters at the Priory, but he never had the focus to develop any talent if it was ever there. As his fifteenth year quickly approached he was faced with a decision: to join the Order of the Blazing Sun (OBS) as an acolyte and spend the next several years of his life in training to one day either become a priest or paladin of the god of the sun, Arn - or seek his own path. So he asked one of his brothers what they thought would happen if he chose not to go to the Order. The brother informed him, flatly, that it was his duty to the family to take upon himself that religious role. There was nothing left for him otherwise. Their father had put aside enough money to get him educated enough for the temple but that was it. Unless he was able to find a patron he would be out on the street on his own. Rustin's fifteenth name day came and his father called him back to their home where he was to meet the local priest of the Order and, it was assumed, ask to join. When he thanked the priest for coming to receive his request, he told his father that he would not be joining the OBS. His father was outraged at the embarrasement that he caused - and in front of the priest. He told Rustin to leave his house immediately and to leave his family name behind him. He would be an orphan from that day forth. So, defying his father's order to join the OBS, he was cast out of their house at the age of fifteen. With no where to go and no money or trade upon which to live, he was left with few choices. His masters at the Priory said that he could stay there until the end of term; the time was already paid for by his father. This gave him a few weeks to look for employment elsewhere. Many of the masters had urged him to seek employment as a scribe or clerk for one of the merchant families in the city. He contacted several but his father made sure to blackball him with every other merchant that he could find. If Rustin wasn't willing to fulfill his oath and join the OBS, his father argued, how could anyone hire him; an oathbreaker. He looked through the city of Kingsbridge for work - having at least a modest education afforded him from his merchant-class parents. Unfortunately there weren't many places who didn't have their own sons to hire. As the end of the term grew near, he decided to broaden his search and went north in the city to the Marny Market - hoping to find work or possibly sell some of the belongings he was able to take with him to afford some food. When he stopped in to The Tome and Candle booksellers, he was discovered by Tyrus Torren. Tyrus took one look at him, recognized his situation and his potential wealth to the Satyr Club and found a way to hire him. Associations *Tyrus Torren : Rustin was found by Tyrus in 875 KR while he was wandering through the Marny Market and looking for work. Tyrus immediately saw potential in the boy's features and affable nature and offered him a job at the Tome and Candle. Within a few weeks he let the boy in on the secret of the Satyr Club and promised him more money as a Satyr Boy than simply as a shop clerk. Rustin is a good investment and has made Tyrus (and himself) a lot of money though he doesn't often 'rent' him out. When he does, however, it's for a considerable sum. *Duran Norello : Rustin is not often 'rented' by Tyrus' patrons. However, when a son of the House of Norello , the ruleing family of the city of Kingsbridge, expressed an interest, Rustin was encouraged to entertain the noble. The two actually became good friends and Duran offered to buy the young man's contract in 878 KR . Though Rustin is not technically a slave or servant to Tyrus, he feels that he owes the man something for helping him. Possessions Rustin has his own room at the Tome and Candle and is, at least officially, a clerk for the shop. He has a few sets of clothes, warm and light-weight. He has a few possessions that he's been able to purchase for his own or some have been given to him by those wanting to entice him. *Ring of the Veil: A simple ring he wears on the third finger of his left hand which allows him to create an illusory veil which will conceal him so long as he remains quiet and still. The magic in the ring is slight and can only be used three times per day. He has used this on occasional to avoid trouble when out in the city. *Moonstone Amulet : An elven amulet given to him by a patron who wanted one night with him. The amulet's ability to create light once a small elven poem is recited. The rare gift, though a simple magic, caught his attention and he indulged the man in his interest. He never revealed the man's name but wears the necklace under his clothes. Category:Character/Male Category:Character/Human Category:Follower/Kern Category:Character/Gay Category:Born/855 KR Category:Character/Kingsport Category:Character Category:Kingsport Category:Satyr Boy